


Cecilos Drabbles

by writingobsessionsofryan



Category: Carlos/ Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale) - Fandom, Carlos/ Cecil Palmer, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingobsessionsofryan/pseuds/writingobsessionsofryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little collection of them that I have from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Cold Inside

**Author's Note:**

> based off of tumblr user chemicalcyan’s headcannon

Cecil always slept with his air conditioner on, like all the other citizens of Night Vale. It was the desert after all. He never minded the cold air, reasoning that the heat would be unbearable if he left the air conditioner off. 

It was another one of those rare nights that Cecil had convinced Carlos to stay the night with him. He was laying down next to his perfect Carlos under the light blanket when he felt Carlos take his hand. Carlos reached over Cecil’s body and took his other hand as well.

Carlos pressed a soft kiss the radio announcer’s neck and whispered, “Your hands are so cold.” 

Cecil does not know what to say. He loved having the scientist stay over because not only did it bring the two closer together, but he escapes the cold and lonely nights in his apartment. He smiles weakly, knowing that Carlos could not see it in the dark room. 

Carlos lightly kisses Cecil’s cheek, and pulls him into his warm embrace. Cecil hugs the scientist’s body, taking in his warmth, and Carlos smoothes Cecil’s messy hair. 

How did Cecil manage to make it all these years without Carlos to keep him warm?


	2. Workaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP having a big project/assignment to work on and deciding to eat dinner at their desk. They get so caught up in their work that their food gets ice cold. Going to take a bite, they make a displeased noise, gaining Person B’s attention(along with a quiet chuckle). Wordlessly, Person B reheats the food and returns it with a quick kiss on the forehead, receiving a tired smile from Person A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty short, I wrote most of these in the summer

Carlos was a workaholic by default. It was no surprise to Cecil that Carlos, his perfect scientist, would be working at his desk for the rest of the night. He had paperwork to do after conducting a few experiments over the week on the strange desert town that he had been a citizen of for the past 15 months. Cecil was on his phone, scrolling carefully to avoid injury from the shard of glass that was stuck in it as a result of him trying to contact Night Vale Radio’s long lost intern, Dana. 

Carlos had wandered off to his refrigerator to get something to eat, and he smiled at the radio announcer sleeping lazily in the chair, phone still in his hand. Carlos moved the phone to the end table, and lightly kissed Cecil’s forehead. 

Carlos took the heated food out of the microwave and returned to his desk, leaving the food to write a few quick notes. Carlos lost track of time and soon he had completed two full pages of notes. He looked over at his food, and decided to take a bite. 

The food was cold, and Carlos made a very displeased noise. Wordlessly, Cecil got up and took the plate from the frustrated scientist. He came back a few minutes later with Carlos’s food, all heated up. Cecil placed the plate on the desk, and kissed the scientist’s forehead. 

"You’re doing a perfect job." Cecil smiled before returning to his spot. Carlos smiled to himself before taking a bite of his newly heated food.


	3. A Request for tumblr user ourladyofprocrastination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a request I got this summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://writingobsessionsofryan.tumblr.com/image/61200409795   
> I gave Carlos brown eyes, I hope that’s okay…

Cecil was growing tired. He was getting tired of Carlos. It was a sad conclusion that he had came to just two days ago when Carlos was late to take him out on a date for second time that week. Cecil understood the workaholic attitude that Carlos possessed but it was exhausting to keep up with it. They never spent time together anymore. Carlos was too interested with the mysteries of Night Vale to even give a look in Cecil’s direction. 

Not even Carlos’s perfect hair could help Cecil’s conclusion. It was best for the two men to go in different directions. He wasn’t happy anymore. 

That’s why he was sitting across from Carlos in the living room, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. They said nothing, just avoided eye contact. Cecil took a deep breath. “Carlos, I can’t do this anymore.”

Carlos looked up from his palms, a crushed look on his face. “I-I’m sorry, Cecil.” 

Cecil looked into those brown eyes. He saw the pain in them. Maybe Carlos needed him more than he thought. He just looked at Carlos. He couldn’t go on. It hurt Cecil to have wounded the scientist this far. “Nothing, nevermind.” 

Carlos walked over to Cecil. “I realize I put too much into working and I don’t spend any time with you. This is my fault. I have neglected you, and it ends today.”

Cecil’s lips hinted at a suppressed smile. “Do you mean it?”

"Yes, so let’s go out somewhere." Carlos took his hand.


End file.
